rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: AS1 Ep. 4 (Results
Welcome ladies. When I call your name please step forward: Phi Phi O'Hara Red X You ladies...are safe. You mediocre hoes may leave the stage. The rest of you-Asia O'Hara, Katy Perry, Kim Chi and Sharon Needles- represent the best and worst All Stars of this challenge. It's time for the judges critiques. First up...Asia O'Hara Nick: I felt like you were just rambling on and on and it wasn't really funny. It was one note the whole time. Unfortunately, your jokes didn't land and everything was just meh. I feel like you aren't performing to your full potential and whatever it is that's causing that, you need to let it go. Your look was also a fail unfortunately. It was blurry and the ruveal wasn't gag worthy. Aja: Next up...Katy Perry Nick: The thing with ruveals is, no matter how many ruveals you pull, it doesn't matter if the looks are basic. Every single look was basic and way to simple for this competition. I didn't find your speeches funny and overall it just wasn't up to par with the rest of the queens. Aja: Next up...Kim Chi Nick: I loved your speech. You are finally showing us the Kim Chi from season 4 that we know and love. You use your award to your advantage and it was really well done. Your ruveal was also done right. It worked and the second look was also really good. The first look was giving me like Alaska's AS2 pre-ruveal, but yours was colorful and we could see your face. Good job tonight! Aja: Last up...Sharon Needles Nick: Once again you rose to the top! I loved your opening and closing and you were absolutely brilliant. Your look was probably my favorite Sharon look so far. The ruveal was actually believable and I loved it. Your speech was so funny and everything you did tonight was just on point! Aja: Ladies, based on the judges critiques, I've made my decision... Kim Chi, Sharon Needles Condragulations you are the Top 2 all stars of this challenge Well done my queens! Asia O'Hara, Katy Perry I'm sorry my dears but you are the bottom 2 all stars of the week. Two top all stars stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and give one of the bottom queens...the chop! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Red Carpet Glamour. You have 12 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Now, while you all deliberate on discord and prepare your looks, the judges and I will talk about when Winner's house will start. Welcome back ladies, Both looks for the showdown are in and I've made my decision. Kim Chi You're a winner baby! Sharon Needles You're safe. Kim Chi With great power comes great responsibility. Which one of the bottom queens have you chosen to give...the chop. Kim: "I have chosen to eliminate..." Katy Perry As it is written so it shall be done... You are and will always be an all star Now...sashay away! Category:Blog posts